06 Października 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5498 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5498); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 2.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 3.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 4.Komitet Wyborczy SLD ; STEREO 08:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin - Mikke 2. Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80; 3.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota; 4.KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza; STEREO 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Domisie - Domisiowa niezapominajka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Mysia Klinika i Doktorek Humorek odc. 5; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 5/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 A mnie się uda odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 AGRO SHOW 2011 - cz. 2; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 3 Tybet (Wild China) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1747; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2135 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2248; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5499 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5499); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza; 2.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP; 3.Komitet Wyborczy PPP Sierpień 80; 4.KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin - Mikke; 5.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 6.Komitet Wyborczy PSL ;7.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota; 8.Komitet Wyborczy SLD (txt.str.777); STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1748; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2136 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pogodni - odc. 67; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2249; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Zabawy z Lippy & Messy odc. 5; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i kukiełki, odc. 46 (Rupert and the Magical Puppets); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 74 - Druga szansa - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 67; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Rezydencja - odc. 14 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Licencja na film - Judasz (Judas) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Charles Robert Carner; wyk.:Johnathon Schaech, Jonathan Scarfe, Tim Matheson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Determinator - odc. 5/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - S. O. S. - odc. 1/7 - Tajemnica Ewy Szmidt; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Maja Komorowska, Jan Englert, Roman Wilhelmi, Grażyna Barszczewska, Ewa Borowik, Irena Maślińska, Tadeusz Gwiazdowski, Marek Walczewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - S. O. S. - odc. 2/7 - Jolka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Notacje - Gustaw Zemła. Edukacja artystyczna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Sekcja 998 - Urodziny, odc.4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP1. 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość; 3.Komitet Wyborczy PSL; 4.Komitet Wyborczy SLD; STEREO 07:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota ; 2. Komitet Wyborczy PPP -Sierpień 80; 3.KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza 4.KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin - Mikke; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 275 Gracz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.27, 10.30; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.01, 10.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Obok nas; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Pogodni - odc. 67; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Pożyteczni.pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 38 (225) Pomoc domowa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 629 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 16; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80; 2.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP; 3.Komitet Wyborczy SLD; 4. KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza; 5.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość ; 6. KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin - Mikke; 7. Komitet Wyborczy PSL ; 8.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota (txt.str.777); STEREO 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:15 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Na działce 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Thierry Paladino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 630 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 137 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 5 "Unplanned Parenthood"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kocham Kino - Hotel Ruanda (Hotel Rwanda) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Terry George; wyk.:Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Joaquin Phoenix; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Pogodni - odc. 67; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 5/20 (Dirt, ep. You Don’t Know Jack); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć o śnie (10 things you need to know about sleep) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Nick Mattingly, Richard Bright; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Hotel Ruanda (Hotel Rwanda) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Terry George; wyk.:Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Joaquin Phoenix; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Art Noc - Muzyczne "Rozmaitości" - zespół Something Like Elvis; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:15 Rezydencja - odc. 5; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Mistrz Ryszard z Padwy; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szczęśliwa 13 - odc. 8 "Filharmonia Bałtycka"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 4/7 - Porwanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.27, 10.30; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.01, 10.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Dzika Polska - Jedwabne pęta; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 450 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1736; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 274* W ruinach Jana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 836; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Sopot 2006 na bis - Kombii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wybory Polaków; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Lubię to! - odc. 4; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1736; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 5 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Zielono w głowie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Nowa - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 90; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 450 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - gala; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Badacze natury - odc. 3 Prawdziwa natura ptaków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1736; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Zielono w głowie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Glina - odc. 1/12; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Robert Gonera, Maciej Stuhr, Jacek Barciak, Anna Cieślak i inni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 450; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kapitał, czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tadeusz Huk, Jolanta Piętek, Andrzej Mrowiec, Marek Kondrat, Leonard Pietraszak, Anna Chitro, Jerzy Nowak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Gośka, gola! 9'; etiuda; reż.:Joanna Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia